User blog:Chrisredd/Monster hunting..... WITH A CHICKEN.
This is a story that i decided to make. If you would like to be featured in it, go ahead and leave me a message on my wall, and you will be added! Gallery Of Non-Fictional Characters. Poptropican (19).jpg Poptropican.jpeg Smallthunder.jpg Loud Dragon.jpg Striped Fire.jpg Scadio89.jpg RoughFangAvatar.png Fierce Fire.jpg Gentle Onion.jpg Bashfull Onion pic.jpg Mad Fire.jpg Cool Owl.jpg Poptropican(3).jpg Yellow Sword.jpg Myguy.jpg Mattsmith.jpg Part 1: A day of relaxing...... Or not. Silver Flame: Geez, Where's a good adventure when you need one? Random Chicken: I know right? Silver Flame: AAAAHHH!! where did you come from?! Random Chicken: I dunno. Silver flame: Alright....... Silver flame: *Turns on TV* The Doctor: TO THE TARDIS! Silver Flame: Ooh, doctor who! Shaky Noodle: *Knocks down door* SILVER FLAME! COME QUICK! Silver Flame: AAAAAH! *Pulls out Dragonious* Oh.... Shaky noodle..... Great, i thought it was a random monster. Random Chicken: That's great! an adventure! Part 2: New friends, New enemies. Silver Flame: *Runs* where are we going? Shaky noodle: To a field. Silver Flame: A field? 30 MINUTES LATER Random Chicken: Finally! *Turns around* Wow....... Huge Evil Plant: *Growls* GRRRRR..... *Tries to bite the Chicken* Random Chicken: WOW! *Jumps* Silver Flame: *Takes Out Dragonious* Come at me! Huge Evil Plant: *Punches Silver Flame* Silver Flame: WOOAH! *Crashes against mountain* Shaky noodle: SILVER FLAME! *Emperor's key starts glowing* Super Hawk: *Flies* Coming in! Huge Evil Plant: *Traps Super Hawk* Huge Evil Plant: RAAAAAWWWRRRR!!! *Flies* Silver Flame: Gonna chase it! *Runs* ???? And Silver Flame: *Crash!* Silver Flame: Hey watch your ste- Striped Fire and Small Thunder: SILVER FLAME! Silver Flame: Hey Guys! What are you doing here? Striped Fire: We're just running around the field. Small Thunder: Yep. Random Chicken: Hey guys! Uhh.... there is a flying giant evil plant that has Trapped super hawk, Shouldn't we rescue her? Silver Flame: Oh right, Wait..... Where is the plant? Super Hawk: It's back on the ground. Random Chicken, Shaky noodle and Silver Flame: SUPER HAWK! Super hawk: Hey guys! Silver Flame: How did you escape? Super Hawk: Used my Powers. Shaky Noodle: Awesome! Silver Flame: Oh right! The intro! Super Hawk, these are Striped Fire and Small Thunder, Striped fire and small thunder, this is Super Hawk. The three of them: Nice to meet you! Dangerous Noodle: Hey guys! Silver Flame: AAAAHH!! *Takes out Dragonious* Oh geez, I think i'd better make myself some tea after this. Loud Dragon: Indeed. Silver Flame: OH GEEZ! *Turns around* STOP DOING THIS! Part 3: The Potato shield's legend. ??????: Silver Flame........... Silver Flame........ WAKE UP! Silver Flame: AAAAAAHH! oh geez. Sis, don't do this. Mad Owl: Do you know what day it is? Silver Flame: .'.....'' Mad Owl: You forgot didn't you? Silver Flame: .......... Mad Owl : It's your birthday! Silver Flame: O.o Mad owl: JK Silver Flame: -_-'' ''Random Chicken: What is going on? And why are you sleeping on a boat, in a crow's nest? Silver Flame: I have n- Wait.... What? Silver Flame: *Looks around* Wow. Wait..... *Looks Down* Wow.......... How did i end up here? Random Chicken: It is the only mystery worth solving. Besides how clara died so many times! Silver Flame: How do i get down? Random Chicken: Hmm...... Oh, i know! I'm gonna summon a dragon! *Summons Dragon By throwing rock at ocean* Silver Flame: ....... Nothing happe-'' ''Ocean: *Shakes* Ocean Dragon: *Flies toward Them* Random Chicken: Hey Ocean! Silver Flame: Oh cool! Both Of them: *Get on top of dragon* Mad Owl: Oh well, i'm the captain of this ship anyways. Silver Flame: What? Ocean Dragon: *Flies Away* Silver Flame: Oh look! A TARDIS! Ocean Dragon: *Lands* Random Chicken: Thanks buddy! *Throws Blue Rock* Ocean Dragon: *Gets absorbed into rock* Silver Flame: Let's check this TARDIS out! Both of Them: *Get inside* Silver Flame: Hmm... wonder who's this is. '' ''Dangerous Noodle: Oh hello! Didn't know you were inside! ''Random Chicken: Oh, Hi again'!'' Silver Flame: Oh i'm sorry. we didn't know it was yours. We can leave if you want. Dangerous Noodle: No no no! Stay! i have been waiting for you. Silver Flame: Me? Dangerous Noodle: Yes. I wanted To give you this. *Points at chest* Silver Flame: Ok..... *Walks up to chest* Why is there a chest here? oh well.... *Opens Chest* It's Bigger on the inside! *Grabs Item* It's a...... Belt Pouch? Dangerous Noodle: It's a time lord Belt Pouch, Bigger on the inside, voice controlled, and Element Proof! Silver Flame: Oh, Cool! How do i use it? Dangerous Noodle: You can store up to 30 Items in it, No matter What size, It's also stretchable, You can't store stuff larger than a Medium Sized car, though. ''Silver Flame: And how do i take out a specific item? '' Dangerous Noodle: That's where the Voice Control comes in! You say Pouch, i want A specific item and it will get it and pass it to you. Here, Let me Activate the voice control for you. *Takes out Sonic Screwdriver and Points it at Pouch* Now talk as soon as i say..... Now! Silver Flame: Uhhh.... Pouch: Uhhh.... Voice control, Active. Random Chicken: Oh cool! Silver Flame: Let's try this out! *Places Random Fork and spoon inside* Pouch, i want a fork. Pouch: *Hands over Fork* Silver Flame: Awesome! Dangerous Noodle: What do you say? Want to take one trip through time and space? Silver Flame and Random Chicken: Sure! Silver Flame: Thanks! '''A FEW MINUTES LATER. Silver Flame: Dangerous Noodle. Dangerous Noodle: Yes? Silver Flame: Could we get 3 more friends? Dangerous noodle: Ok! SOME MORE MINUTES LATER. Small thunder: This place is awesome! Loud Dragon: i Agree! Striped Fire: It is amazing! Dangerous Noodle: Hang on guys! it's gonna be a tough Ride! Small thunder: Wha- TARDIS: *Shakes* All of them: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Striped Fire: Where are we? Dangerous noodle: I guess we're in the middle ages........ Monster: *Swings Giant Hammer at Silver Flame* Silver Flame: WOAH! *Dodges* Monster: HAHAHAHA! *Swings Hammer at Small Thunder* Silver Flame: No you won't! *Takes out Dragonious and blocks hammer* Monster: Is that..... GUYS! IT'S THE LEGENDARY SWORD! Other Monsters: WHAT?! Silver Flame: Wut? Monster: *Swings Hammer at Silver Flame* Silver Flame: OUCH! *Crashes against house* Monster: You're no match against us with only that sword! Other Monster: You need a shield! *Hits shield with sword* Monster: Let's Get Outta here guys! All of them: *Go away* Striped Fire: Silver Flame..... Are you ok? Silver Flame: Yes..... Thanks..... What did he mean with a shield? Random Chicken: We should ask around the town. Man: THEY HAVE GOTTEN RID OF THE MONSTERS! The whole Village: *Cheers* Man: How Can we help you? Random Chicken: Tell us...... What does the fox say? Man: It is currently a mystery. Silver Flame: Does anyone in this village know anything about the shield he was talking about? ??????: I do. *Walks up to him* Silver Flame: Who are you? Wizard: I am the wizard of this village. and i know somethig about a shield.Come to my Treehouse. SOMETIME LATER AT NIGHT. Silver Flame:This place sure is fancy! Wizard: Please take a seat. All of them: *Sit down* Silver Flame: So what is this shield you're talking about? Wizard: Legend has it that Once a great hero Gets the Sheath of existence, And the Blade of justice fires, Shall then that hero be able to get the legendary.......... Potato Shield. All of them in mind: Potato shield? Wizard: I shall give ye all the image into your Minds. Small thunder: It sure looks fancy. Part 4: The quest for the shield Part 1. Silver Flame: So..... How do we get it? Wizard: You must find 4 Pieces in all and then take them to where The sword was found. Then, once the Sheath of Existence, The Blade of justice fires, and the shield of Earth Have been reunited, shall the chosen one by the spirits in them be revealed. Loud Dragon: ALRIGHT! Silver Flame: Where do we start? Wizard: *Gives SF the map* Follow it and it shall guide you to where it is. Silver Flame: Alright, Let's go! DURING THE SEARCH. Loud Dragon: Hey guys! All of them: What? Loud Dragon: who should be leader? All of them: Striped Fire. Striped Fire: Why me? Silver Flame: Because you're Awesome! Striped Fire: Ok! Silver Flame: *Crashes* Silver Flame: Hey watch your ste- Blue Flame: Oh dear me! Please excuse me! I was tinkering with a strange machine i found in the wild, And ended up in the middle ages! i think i should go back to 1995...... could by any chance any of you help me go back? Dangerous Noodle: No problem! *Transports self and blue flame to 1995* Silver Flame: Was that...... One of my relatives?? Small thunder: It was weird. Dangerous Noodle: *Trasports back* Hey guys! Loud Dragon: Welcome back! Silver Flame: Anyway...... Back to getting the ultra fancy shield. All of them: *Walk* Silver Flame: We're here! Loud Dragon: *Blocks Their Way* Look! Goblins! Silver Flame: I'm gonna take care of them. *Runs* Slices All goblins* Wound: *Heals* Striped Fire: Wow... It....... It..... Healed! Silver Flame: C'mon! Random Chicken: I sure wish i knew what is happening here. All of them: *Walk in* Temple: *Closes Door* Silver Flame: Oh geez! *Takes out Dragonious* Random Hole: *Fires Arrows* Dragonious To Silver Flame's Mind: Try looking up....... Silver Flame: Huh? *Looks Up* A LEVER! Striped Fire: GOT IT! *Pulls Lever* Hole: *Stops* Silver Flame: Alright! Small Thunder: *Runs* Dragonious to Small Thunder's Mind: Stop, and go 1,2,3, Chicken. Small Thunder: Huh? 1,2,3.... *Grabs Chicken and jumps* Floor: *Reapppears* Random Chicken: YAY! Silver Flame: Oh look! a chest! *Opens Chest* *Grabs Item and holds it up in the air* Loud dragon: I know you're excited, but you don't need to go all Legend Of Zelda on it! Silver Flame: C'mon! Just one more piece and then we look for a place to stay over the night. Dangerous Noodle: Ok! All of them: *Walk outside* Silver Flame: At least we didn't have to fight a boss, Right? Giant Evil Plant: RAWWWRRR!!!! TIME TRAVEL!!!!!! Silver Flame: Did you follow us? Geez man, Look, i - Giant Evil Plant: *Punches Silver Flame* Silver Flame: *Blocks with Half of shield* Wow! It's effective! *Slices Plant* Giant Evil Plant: RAWWWWRRR!!!! *Teleports* Loud Dragon: Where did he go? Silver Flame: I have no idea, Probably an evil jail or somethin'? Striped Fire: We're Definetly looking for a place to stay over the night now. I wanna sleep. Part 5: The quest for the shield. Part 2 The group then leaves and decides to look for a place to stay for the night at castle town. Silver Flame: *Looks Around* oh look! a modern hotel! Wait..... What? Small thunder: What is a modern hotel doing in the middle ages in castle town? All of them: *Enter the Hotel* Hotel: *Closes Doors And disappears from Castle Town* Chicken: This can't Be good. Silver Flame: *Takes out Dragonious* Giant Spider: *Falls* Hissssss Chicken: Ewww! Spiders! Silver Flame: Spiders Hiss?? Giant Spider: *Shoots Spider-web at Dangerous Noodle* Dangerous Noodle: HELP! Silver Flame: On it! *Slices Spider* Giant Spider: RAWWWRRR! *Falls* Chicken: Is it over? Silver Flame: Nope! *Final Blows Spider* Giant Spider: HISSSS!!! *Teleports* Striped Fire: NOW it's over. Silver Flame: *Cuts Spider-Web* Dangerous Noodle: Thanks! Silver Flame: Welcome. Chest: *Appears* Striped Fire: Look, the chest! Silver Flame: *Opens Chest* The other Half! 2 More to go! Chicken: YAY! Striped Fire: Oh look! We're back to 2014! Silver Flame: Well.... I guess we can sleep Here tonight. Hotel Manager: They saved us! Everyone: *Cheers* Silver Flame: Alright..... Part 6: The quest for the shield. Part 3. The Following Day. Silver Flame: Ahh... It's another day...... Oh right, i must wake all the group up. Chicken: Not me. Silver Flame: AAAAAHHH!!! Geez..... 35 Minutes Later..... Small thunder: BACON!!! Chicken: I want beans..... Silver Flame: I'm just gonna grab whatever i can.... Starting with...... BACON! 30 Minutes Later.... Silver Flame: Alright..... Let's go! *Opens door* Rough Fang: NOT SO FAST! Silver Flame: HOLY COW! Oh... R.F..... Hello! Rough Fang: I shall Join your team. Striped Fire: I'm Leader of the team, Thus, I Accept you in. Rough Fang: YAY! Chicken: .......Wut? Small Thunder: Shall we go now? Loud Dragon: Yep, i think we should head back and find the rest of the shield pieces. Silver Flame: Alright! Where do we go now? *Looks at map* *O.O* Small thunder: What? Silver Flame: We have to fight a vampire...... All of Them: *O_O* Dangerous Noodle: *Teleports alll* Back in the Middle ages...... Silver Flame: We're Here! Rough Fang in mind: Gosh, this place is dark. All of them: *Enter* Vampire: Hissss!!!! Silver Flame: Oh geez! Vampire: * Grabs Silver Flame and flies away* Silver Flame: HELP!!!! Dangerous Noodle: Silver Fla- *Disappears* Small Thunder: Uhh...... All of them: *Disappear* Small Thuner and Rough Fang: Oh goodness....... Dragonious to both of their minds: Go.... and look for Shaky Noodle..... And Super Hawk........ Small Thunder: Ok........ 20 minutes later..... Shaky noodle: LIGHT! Small Thunder: Ooh, Shiny! Super Hawk: So.... How did this all happen? Small Thunder: I have no idea. It just..... Happened. Rough Fang: Hmm..... Shaky Noodle: Look! *Points at Vampire* Small Thunder: Oh my goodness! Rough Fang: Nightmare, Attack! Nightmare: *Attacks Vampire* Vampire: Hiss!!! Shaky Noodle: Tell us where they are! Vampire: You want to know? Well...... They're getting ready to become part of our group! Shaky Noodle and Small Thunder: NO! Shaky Noodle: I'll let you go, But i do not want to see you again. You heard me? Vampire: HISSSS!!! Small Thunder: C'mon! We gotta Save Them! Meanwhile..... Vampire:The Boy with the sacred sword shall be bitten first! Vampire Crowd: *Cheers* Silver Flame: Boy? You're calling me a boy? Vampire: Got a problem With that? Silver Flame: Yep, I'm Not a boy! I'm Older than that! Vampire: Too bad, Old Man. Silver Flame: I would Face slap myself if i could. Vampire: But you Can't! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Striped Fire: Silver..... Can't you Burn the rope? Silver Flame: Oh, Right! Silver Flame's hands: *Heat Up* Silver Flame: It isn't working! Vampire: So..... Let's Bite him! Who goes first? Shaky Noodle: I do! *Punches Vampire* Silver Flame: HEY GUYS! Small Thunder: Hello! *Unties Rope* Silver Flame: Thanks Man! *Takes Out Dragonious* Now we're talkin'! Vampires: Uh Oh. Silver Flame: Geronimo. *Spin attack* Vampires: *Teleport* Chest: *Appears* Silver Flame: YAY! *Opens Chest* Small thunder: 3 down, One to go! Loud Dragon: I think the last one will be harder to get than these other ones. Striped Fire: But, it will be great, Because we may have 2 new fellas coming with us. Shaky Noodle and Super Hawk in mind: Please be me.... Please be me! Striped Fire: Shaky Noodle, and Super Hawk! Both of Them: YAY! Part 7: The quest for the shield. Part 4. Deciding to take a short break, the group decides to go to castle town to find some entertainment. Small thunder: Ahh.... Castle town, The best place to find gam- BOMB SHOP!!!! Silver Flame: Really? Where?! i want some bombs! Both of them: *Run to the bomb shop* Loud Dragon: I'll make sure they don't get into any kind of trouble. Chicken: Hmm.... I really don't see anything interesting. ????????: *Flies Above Castle Town* Super Hawk: Oh look, a shadow dragon. WHAT?! Silver Flame: *Gets out of the shop* Hey guys! Is it night time? Man: No. Silver Flame: Oh, really? *Looks Up* Holly Cow...... Dark Dragon: Hmm.... What do we have here? Some People.. and some weirdly Dressed People..... *Looks at Silver Flame and Shaky Noodle* Are those?? Hmph. I see they have two very powerful Weapons. Silver Flame: Huh? *Takes out Dragonious* Small Thunder: *Takes Out Bomb* Dark Dragon: Very well then, The one with the sword Goes First. RAAAAWWWWRRRR!!! People: *Panic* Silver Flame: Alright...... How do i get up ther- Super Hawk: Like this! *Throws Silver Flame* Silver Flame: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! *Lands* Oh, good.... Thanks super Hawk! Dark Dragon: Hmm.... What do we have here? A little man huh? Silver Flame: Hiiiya! *Swings Sword* Dark Dragon: *Moves Tail* Pffft! You pathetic little fool. You can't Harm me just Like that! Silver Flame: How about like this? *Shoots Fireball from Sword* Dark Dragon: OUCH! RAWWWRRR!!! Silver Flame: You don't Like that huh? TRY THIS! Dragonious: *Catches fire* Silver Flame: *Swings Sword at Dragon* Dark Dragon: RAWWWRRR!!! *Falls* Silver Flame: DRAGONIOUS!!! *Jumps and Final Blows Dragon* Dark Dragon: RAWWRRR!! I WILL BE BA- *Teleports* Chest: *Appears in middle of the fountain* Town: YAAAYYYY!!! he has Got rid of the dragon! Silver Flame: *Opens Chest* The final piece! Super Hawk: Yayy!! Wait.... What do we have to do now? Chicken: We must Go back to where SF found the sword! Part 8: The legendary..... Potato Shield! The Group then runs up to the place where silver Flame got The sword..... Small thunder: So..... Where is this place? Silver Flame: Somewhere in this forest. Striped Fire: What does it look like? Silver Flame: *Points at temple* Like that! The group: *Go in* Loud dragon: I find it very weird that It's a fire sword inside a jungle temple. Silver Flame: I found it in a volcano the first time. Shaky noodle: But.... How did you recognize the temple, if you found the sword in a volcano? Silver Flame: Hmm.... I just simply know. Chicken: That's weird. Super Hawk: Indeed. Silver Flame: Ah, We're Here! Dragonious: *Blade Glows* Silver Flame: Huh? Shield Pieces: *Get out of Pouch* Silver Flame: Holy cow! Shield Pieces: *Get together* Silver Flame: Wow...... Potato Shield: *Lands* Silver Flame: *Picks it up and Holds it up in the air* Loud Dragon: There goes the legend of zelda reference again. Silver Flame: *Puts shield on* Small thunder: It's still VERY fancy lookin' Fire Dragon: *Comes out of Dragonious* I... am the first wielder of dragonious. Wind Dragon: *Comes out of Scabbard* I am..... the creator of the scabbard. Earth Dragon: *Comes out of Shield* and i am..... the first wielder of the shield. Silver Flame: O_O Chicken: Holly cow..... Fire Dragon: Silver Flame....... You are the true wielder of our weapons..... Wind Dragon: I still find it weird that my item is not a weapon. Silver Flame: O_O Super Hawk: It's nice to meet you! Earth Dragon: we will Be back.... When you truly need us. Fire Dragon: We shall go back to our Sleep....... All of them: *Go back to their respective items* Silver Flame: O_O Super Hawk: He's stunned. Shaky Noodle: *Snaps Fingers* Silver flame. *Snaps them again* SILVER FLAME! Silver Flame: One Apple Please! Wait... Huh?What?? Wait..... What?? Small thunder: O_O *Shakes Head* Wow..... THAT WAS AWESOME! Silver Flame: Oh right! Now i remember! Dangerous Noodle: Where those...... A bunch of spirits in Eastern Dragon Form?? Super Hawk: Yep. Silver Flame: Alright..... Let's Go back to find Dangerous Noodle's TARDIS and go back to 2014. Dangerous Noodle: Ok! Part 9: 2014 At last! The group then decides to see the wizard one more time, and go back to the small village where they first where. Small thunder: So..... we're gonna say bye to the wizard? Silver flame: Yep, and then we go back to the village and say bye to all the villagers and go back to our time. Shaky Noodle: Sounds easy enough. 4 minutes of walking through the forest later..... Small thunder: Oh look! A house in a tree! Striped fire: It could be the wizard's! All of them: *Climb up the ladder* Small thunder: This place is still fancy lookin' Wizard: Well, hello there! Chicken: hey there wiz! Wizard: You came to say bye? Silver Flame: Yeah, We- Wizard: You're gonna go back to your time? Silver Flame: Yep. Wizard: Well then, i see you have the potato shield. Silver Flame: Yeah, it's awesome! Thanks for all your help! Wizard: You're welcome! Bye! The group: Bye! Back at the village...... Shaky Noodle: Look! A bunch of monsters! Silver Flame: Those guys again! Monster: HAHAHAHA! *Swings Hammer at villager* Villager: AAAAHHH!!! help! Silver Flame: *Blocks hammer With Shield* Hi honey, i'm home! Monster: Oh, i see you are back. Silver Flame: And with a shield! Hiiya! *Stuns With Shield* Let's try this now! *Slices with sword* Monster: *Teleports* Other Monster: Ah, i see you have a shield now! Well then! *Gets off of giant boar* FIGHT ME! Silver Flame: I will! Both Of them: *Clash Swords* Silver Flame: You're Strong aren't you? Monster: Much stronger Than You! Silver Flame: Well guess what. I have this! *Shoots fire from Hands* Monster: Ouch! Hmph. I see you have some power. Silver Flame: *Stuns with shield* Monster: OUCH! Silver Flame: Take this! *Slices Monster* Monster: OUCH! *Falls* Silver Flame: *Final Blows Monster* Monster: OUC- *Teleports* Silver Flame: Saw that?! It's what happens when you Mess with these innocent people. Now get out of this town. and i do not want to see your Faces again. Monsters: *Nod Heads* Let's get outta here! *Get on pigs and go away* Man: They have permamently Gotten rid of the monsters! Village: *Cheers* Silver Flame: Oh look! A TARDIS! Dangerous Noodle: It is probably mine. *Points screwdriver at it* Yep, It's mine indeed. Small thunder: Cool! the group: *Enter the TARDIS* 25 Seconds Later............... Dangerous Noodle: Hang on all of you! It's gonna be a tough ride! Small thunder: I'm Ready this time. Shaky Noodle: Ready for wha- TARDIS: *Shakes* All of them: AAAHHH!!! Small thunder: Wooo!! TARDIS: *Stops* Dangerous Noodle: *Opens Doors* Ah, We're Here! Silver Flame: Hello 2014! 2014's Voice: Welcome Back! Silver Flame:O_O What the? Woman: .......... *Looks at all of them* AAAHHH!!! Small thunder: Uhh..... Silver Flame: What? Police: THIS IS THE POLICE! Place your weapons on the ground! Repeat. PLACE YOUR WEAPONS ON THE GROUND! Silver Flame: What? Police: You are under arrest! Silver Flame: What? Police: You heard me?! Silver Flame: WHAT? Dangerous Noodle: Guys... Let's Go back to the TARDIS...... Silver Flame: Ok! The group: *Get inside* Dangerous Noodle: *Closes Doors* What is happening? Chicken: I believe that Red Fox (The President) Has declare us Or at least silver Flame. as a menace to the city in less than the 5 minutes we were gone in 2014. Silver Flame: What? Part 10: What? Silver Flame: You know what? I'm Gonna ask red fox what the hey is going on here. Dangerous Noodle: Next stop, The white house! 25 Minutes Later..... Silver Flame: I'm Coming In. Striped Fire: Me too. All of them: We're also coming. Silver Flame: Fine. 3 Minutes of Walkin' around the puzzle-ish house later..... Silver Flame: Red fox, i would like you to tell me, what the hey is going on here?! ?????: I will Tell you. It's that..... I am not red fox. Silver Flame: Huh? W- Where is he?! ?????: I dunno.... *Grins* Silver Flame: I demand you to tell me who you are in that case! ?????: Well then, Suit Yourself. *Turns around* Silver Flame: *Gasp* You're.... *Takes Out Dragonious* Ghost: Yes, i am a Ghost. Silver Flame: Not for long! *Swings Dragonious* Ghost: RAWWRRR!!! i shall haunt you in your Dreams!!! *Teleports in a bright white light* Silver Flame: Dat was easy. Dangerous Noodle: C'mon! We gotta get red fox outta there! wherever he is. Striped Fire: *Opens Door* Red Fox: Help me! Silver Flame: *Cuts Rope* What is going on here?! Red Fox: I was caught by a ghost, and was Locked here! Thank you for Freeing me! Thank you soooo much! Silver Flame: Uhh... Could you Tell the police to stop looking for us please? Red fox: Sure! Part 11: Newer Friends. Older Enemies. After a long search for a legendary piece. the poptropica group then decides to go to their homes and rest for a sometime. Although. Silver Flame Might have to call his friends together again. Silver Flame: Aaahh... My room..... I think i'd better make myself some tea. *Looks at desk* Oh, right. 1 Hour Later..... Silver Flame: Done with my homework! Now.... Into the tea! 30 Minutes after the other 1 hour of earlier...... Silver Flame: *Drinks Tea* Ahh... That's Better. *Looks at Room* Hmm.... This place is dusty. I think i have enough energy for this. *Grabs Broom* What time is it? It's 8:02 PM. 20 minutes after the other 30 minutes that came after the hour later.... Silver Flame: NOW my room is clean! *Looks around* Yep. Small thunder: *Knocks on window* Silver Flame: What the? *Opens window* Loud Dragon: Hello! Silver Flame: Holly cow! Small thunder: Hello! Silver Flame: How did you..... Striped Fire: No time to talk! Go to seep! Silver Flame: Huh? Striped Fire: *Throws Sleep Powder* Silver Flame: What are you doi- *Falls asleep* Striped Fire: *Closes Window* The next day...... Silver Flame: *Wakes up* Huh? Wha- What happened? Silver Flame's Mom: Silver! Time to go to school! Silver Flame: Oh, Right. *Goes Downstairs* Silver Flame's Mom: *Gives Cereal* Silver Flame: *Eats* Thanks mom! Bye! *Leaves* 5 Seconds later..... Silver Flame: *Walks* Ah geez.What Happened yesterday? *CRASH* ?????? ???: Oops, Sorry, got to go! Silver Flame: Umm... Ok..... After Class during recess...... Silver Flame: Still Wondering What happened there. Oh well. Super Hawk: Hey SF! Silver Flame: Hey super hawk! Super Hawk Watcha doin'? Silver Flame: Nothing. Just Eating My Snack and sitting Down. Super Hawk: Cool. Well, Cya! Silver Flame: Bye! Small thunder: Hey man! Silver Flame: Hello! Kindergartener: Hello SF! Silver Flame: Hey there little guy! Kindergartener: Could you help find my Crayons? Silver Flame: Sure! You comin' Small thunder? Small thunder: Alright. Silver Flame: Oh look! It's Right there! *Gets Crayon* Kindergartener: Thanks SF! Silver Flame Welcome! Kindergartener: SF.... Could you help me with something else? Silver Flame: Sure! What Is it? Kindergartener: My shoe is in that tree! Silver Flame: Alright........ *Climbs up Tree* There it is! *Extends arm* Almost there....... And..... *Grabs Shoe* There we go! Branch: *Cracks* Silver Flame: That can't be good. Branch: *Breaks* Silver Flame: Geronim- *CRASH!!* Kindergartener: Thanks SF! *Runs* Silver Flame: Oww..... Small Thunder: *Laughs* Are you alright? Silver Flame: Yes..... Oww... My back..... Giant ice monster: RAWWRRRR!!!! *Freezes Playground* Silver Flame: Is that.......? Small thunder: Yep. Silver Flame: Alright... *Calls dragonious* Dragonious: *Teleports to silver Flame's hand* Silver Flame: Awesome! Let's try with the shield! *Calls Shield* Potato Shield: *Teleports* Silver Flame: Almost.... Scabbard: *Teleports* Silver Flame: Done! *Runs* ??????: *Runs Past SF* Silver Flame: Huh? ??????: *Slashes monster with Pink Sword* Silver Flame: O_O Ice Monster: RAWWRRR!!! *Breaks* ?????? Don't Worry! It's all under Control! *Turns Around* Silver Flame In mind: It's... The person of earlier! Silver Flame:O_O Small Thunder: He's uhh.... Stunned. Gentle Sky: Ok..... Small Thunder: *Takes Silver Flame inside* Silver Flame: O_O Small Thunder: *Slaps Silver Flame* Silver Flame: It's the girl from eralier and i want some churros! Wait... Wut? Small thunder: DID YOU SEE THAT?! Silver Flame: Yep. I wonder what her name is.... Small thunder: I believe her name is gentle sky. Silver Flame: How do you know? Small thunder: I know her since the 1st day. Silver Flame: Alright..... Chicken: *Comes out of nowhere* Hello! Silver Flame: AAAAHHH!! *Takes out Dragonious* Chicken: Woah!I come in peace! Silver Flame: -_- Small Thunder: Alright....... After school...... Small Thunder: *Walks* So..... What should we d- *CRASH* Cool Owl: *Gets Up* Watch your step. Silver Flame: *Helps small thunder up* Small thunder: Who was that? Silver Flame: I have no idea. Small thunder: He seemed kinda... Angry and...... Fierce Fire: Sad? Silver Flame: HOLLY COW! *Takes out dragonious and shield* Fierce Fire: Woah! Look at this blade! Silver Flame in mind: Is this guy hostile, or is he a friend? Meanwhile on the other side of the world...... ????? ??????: *Runs* Let's see..... *Looks around* Ah, there it is. Fire Monster: *Melts Snow* Muddy Icicle: Hello there. *Freezes Fire monster* Fire Monster: RAAAWWWRRR!! Muddy Icicle: *Breaks Monster* Done. Phone: *Rings* Muddy Icicle: Huh? *Gets Phone* Ah, i see. Time to see my friends again. Next stop..... The airport. Back to the other side of the world..... Chicken: Hey guys. What does the fox say? Small Thunder: I think it says..... Ring ding ding ding ding ding ding. Or something like that. Fierce fire: Hey guys! look! Silver Flame: Huh? Fierce fire: It's a thief! Silver Flame: Nothing is gonna stop me this time! *Runs* Muddy Icicle: *Freezes Thief* Thief: What is going on her- Silver Flame: O_O Muddy Icicle: Hello there! Silver Flame: What? Muddy icicle: Hey, wait a second. You're the fire guy who is causing trouble aren't you? Silver Flame: What? Muddy Icicle: Well then. Fight me! *Makes Ice sword* Silver Flame: *Takes out Dragonious* But... Muddy Icicle: Hiya!!! Both of them: *Clash Swords* Silver Flame: Wow geez! Fierce Fire in mind: He might need help. Should i.... Nah. i'm just gonna sit and watch the show. Silver Flame: Uhh... A little Help Here? Wait a second! Dragonious: *Catches Fire* Silver Flame: Ah ha! *Pushes Muddy icicle* Muddy Icicle: Two can play that game! *shoots Ice at SF* Silver Flame: Woah! *Blocks With Shield* That was powerful! Muddy Icicle: Hiya! *Swings Sword at SF* Silver Flame: *Blocks with shield* Goodness. You are good! Earth Skeleton: HAHAHAHAHA!! *Swings Hammer at Building* Muddy Icicle: What the..... Silver Flame: i have an idea. You stop trying to kill me and we both save the day. ok? Muddy Icicle: Ok..... Silver Flame: *Tackles Skeleton with Shield* That should do it for a moment. Muddy Icicle: *Makes Ice Posts to support the falling Building* Silver Flame: *Final Blows Skeleton* Earth Skeleton: *Dodges* Silver Flame: That can't be goo- Earth Skeleton: *Punches Silver Flame* Silver Flame: AAAAHHHH!!! *Crashes* A little Help here? Chicken: Ok! Part 12: The amazement Dudes....... Moody Eel and yellow sword! Silver Flame: *Gets Up* Oww...... My back....... Ow... Ow.... Ow..... ?????: *Jumps* Silver Flame: Huh? Moody Eel: *Punches Skeleton Super Fast* Earth Skeleton: Ouch! *Falls* Moody Eel: What are you waiting for! Do something with that sword! Silver Flame: *Nods Head* Alright. *Final Blows Skeleton* Earth Skeleton: MWAHAHAHAHAHAH- *Teleports* Moody Eel: Good Job! Silver Flame: Wait.... You heard that? Skeleton: *Rises from the ground* Silver Flame: Aah geez! ?????: *Shoots with lasers* Skeleton: OWW! *Swings Sword* HAHAHAHA! Yellow Sword: *Shoots again* Skeleton: Owww...... *Swings Sword again* Silver Flame: *Blocks with Shield* Not so fast! *Slices Skeleton* Skeleton: *Falls* HAHAHAHAHAHA- *Teleports' Silver Flame: Wow gee- *Falls asleep* Fierce Fire: Hey! that's My job! *Falls asleep too* Yellow Sword: *Looks at Muddy Icicle* Hmph. *Shoots laser at her back* Device: *Breaks* Muddy icicle: Ow! Wait....... Where am i? Moody Eel: *Throws water in a bucket at silver Flame* You're in Popwashington DC. Muddy Icicle: Really? How did i get here? Yellow Sword: I think you took an airplane. Silver Flame: *gets up* WHAT THE?! Small thunder: WB! Gentle Sky: *Runs* Hello Everyone! Part 13: Time for the monsters! Silver Flame: ''Uhh..... Rough Fang: *Runs* Hmm.... *Looks around* Oh, hey guys! Silver Flame: Hey RF! How did you get here? Rough Fang: I followed a strange scent in the forest. Nightmare: *Nods head* Silver Flame: So...... Super Hawk: *Lands* Hello everyone! Silver Flame: Hey Super Hawk! Bashful Onion, gentle onion, and mad fire: *Wave at them* Cool owl: Look! *Points at flying megalodon shark* Silver Flame: That's scary! Flying Megalodon: *Flies toward them* Super Hawk: Incoming! All of them: *Move out of the way* Striped Fire: *Walks and looks around* Holly cow! *Jumps out of the way* Super Hawk: *Flies toward Shark* Hmph, Let's see how he likes this! *Punches shark* Megalodon: RAWWRRR!! *Falls* Silver Flame: Does almost every Creature that we have fought have to say ''rawwrrr? Megalodon: *Disappears* All of them: Huh? Narrator: Suddenly, it became night time, and the team where wondering what happened, and who is this random voice? Silver Flame: Uhhh... That's what i was going to say! Sun: *Sets* Small thunder: This can't be good. Zombies: *Get out of their tombs* Werewolves: *Come out of a mountain* Crack: *Opens in the middle of the group* All of them: *Move out of the way* Silver Flame: *Takes out dragonious and shield* What is going on? Demons: *Fly out of crack* Striped Fire: This can't be good. AT ALL. Skeletons: *Rise out of the ground* Man: AAAHHH!!! Monsters! Police: *Get out of cars* This is the poli- Wow..... What the.... Skeleton: *Takes out Bow and quiver* Police: He's armed! Skeleton: *Shoots arrow* Police: *Start shooting at him* Werewolves: *Walk toward them* All the police: AAAHH!! *Run away and drop their guns* Silver Flame: those cowards! Small thunder: *Throws Bombs at them* Uhh.... There's Monsters attacking the city! Skeletons: *Grab Guns* Silver Flame: That can't be good. Skeletons: *Shoot at them with guns* Silver Flame: *Blocks bullets with shield* Wow.... This shield is starting to amaze me! Skeletons: *Aim towards the others* Silver Flame: No you won't! *Runs towards them* Skeletons: Uh oh. Silver Flame: *Swings sword at all of them* Skeletons: ARGH! *Teleport* Silver Flame: Yay! Finally some creatures that don't Roar! Goblins: *Rise from the forest* Rough Fang: I'll take care of them! *Runs and Slashes them with Claws* Goblins: Heehee! *Dodge claws* Rough Fang: Huh? Goblins: *Run toward SF* Silver Flame: What th- Goblins: *Tie him up* Silver Flame: Argh! Goblins: *Run back into the forest* Rough Fang: I'll find him! *Runs into Forest* Silver Flame in mind: Ah geez. Now I'M the damsel in distress. Weird considering how i'm a guy and i have pooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwers...... How did i not remember that? Rough Fang: *Slashes Goblins with claws* THIS time i hit them! Goblins: Argh! *Get up* Heehee! *Run back into the forest* Rough Fang: *Cuts Rope* You ok? Silver Flame: Yeah. Just... a little- Demon: HAHA! Silver Flame: Awww give me a break! Demon: *Attacks with trident* Silver Flame: Oh gosh.... *Blocks With Shield* Demon: Uh oh. Silver Flame: *Attaks with shield and then swings sword* Demon: ARGGHH! *Teleports in a Bright Blue Light* Dragonious: *Glows* Silver Flame: What the? Werewolf: RAAWWWWRRRR!!! Silver Flame: Oh gosh! Part 14: Even more mon- You know what? I think We need more help, Probably new powers??? Meanwhile, Back at the city....... Small thunder: Gosh, This is ALOT of monsters! Not even all of us together can handle all of them! Loud Dragon: I agree! *Throws Bomb* Super Hawk: The last thing we need is some robots. Binary Dalek: Destroy! Destroy!! DESTROY!!!! Striped Fire: Dang.... Binary Bard: Hahahahah- What the? Vampire: Hiss!! *Chases him* Binary Bard: AAAAHHH!! *Runs away* Small thunder: Heh, Coward. ???? To Loud dragon, Striped Fire, And Small thunder's minds: Go.. to the forest...... And bring the chicken. Small thunder: Of course! Tape is always the solution! Wait what? Loud Dragon: Whenever you hear a random voice in your head you should listen to it. Striped Fire: Alright.... *Grabs chicken* Chicken: AAAAHH!!